


Vongola Scandal First Edition

by 8027forever



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1 Seme 3 Ukes, Foursome, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8027forever/pseuds/8027forever
Summary: It’s no secret. Yamamoto Takeshi is a natural born sex god. Everyone wants him. Gokudera secretly wants an angry hate-sex, “How does it feel when someone you hate is fucking you?” Hibari wants to ride him till he’s dry, “You. Right now. In my ass, herbivore.” As for Tsuna? Well, he can share his boyfriend just for one night. Yaoi. Lemon. 8027. 8018. 8059. Foursome. 1 Seme 3 Ukes.





	

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna). 8018 (Yamamoto x Hibari). 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera). Lemon. Foursome. 1 seme 3 ukes. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

**Vongola Scandal First Edition – Chapter 1**

"Natural Born Sex God"

It was around the evening after school in Namimori when this happened, around the time when the sun was about to set down, bringing down the gradating orange on its vast horizon.

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi were sitting closely in the brunet's room. They just reached home from the school. It was a tiring day because Tsuna had to wait his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, finished his baseball club practice. He was waiting in his classroom this time, while he went to do his cleaning duty because everyone threw the responsibility at him.

Back to what happened to the Sawada residence, right now, Tsuna looked fidgety. It was as if he was waiting for something rather nervously. This didn't go unnoticed by the taller boy as he then Yamamoto lovingly wrapped his arm around Tsuna and pulled him close to him.

"What is it, Tsuna?" The baseball jock casually asked, smiling warmly to the brunet.

"Umm…" Tsuna looked away, turning his head to his side, blushing in between, "Okaa-chan is going to be home late tonight…"

"And?" Yamamoto smirked seductively at the corner of his mouth which rendered Tsuna breathless just by the looks. He was definitely acting dumb, judging from that knowing smile he gave.

"N-Nothing!" He blushed harder, averting his gaze as his embarrassment took the best of him.

Obviously, Tsuna was inviting Yamamoto to bed. Not that innocent kind-of-thing though. It wasn't his fault for wanting his boyfriend to fuck him, right? It's no secret. Yamamoto Takeshi was a natural born sex god. He was fucking smexy. He was tall, handsome, and definitely a baseball hunk with a nice body. And just to add the cherry on top, he was also good in bed. He really had that stamina of a lion, Tsuna swore. He could go for so many rounds and could still be rock hard! He also knew how to use that amazing, thick, eight-inch, veiny cock. And when he came… it was really a lot and all over the place.

"Is it really nothing?" Yamamoto leaned in closer as he pushed his boyfriend to the bed, pinning him close while giving a few appreciative kisses on Tsuna's soft lips, "Because if I didn't know any better, I think you are seducing me."

"N-No… Hhh… N-Not there…" Tsuna gasped breathlessly as he could feel a small prickling sensation on his neck, near his collarbone. Looks like Yamamoto was planting kiss marks on him.

"Well, Tsuna, if you want me, all you have to do is just ask." He went up on Tsuna's face, kissing the brunet's side chin, heading to his lips and once he reached there, he clasped it gently, protruding his tongue inside.

"P-Please…" Tsuna parted his lips, pulling away.

"C'mon, you can do better than that." Yamamoto smiled daringly, in between his kisses. He was now using his hands to touch Tsuna's body with his hands sneaking inside the brunet's clothing, ravishing his swollen nipples. Then, feeling playful, Yamamoto used both of his hands to pinch the sensitive buds, softly twisting it to the side, effectively earning a throaty moan from his boyfriend.

"Ahh! Ya-Yamamoto! S-Stop teasing!"

"Then tell me," Yamamoto smirked seductively, "You want something like this?" He kept showering Tsuna with his kisses, swapping saliva between each other; this time was more passionate than before.

He went to lift Tsuna's tee-shirt, just above his chest, exposing Tsuna's hardened nubs. It was reddish pink and slightly swollen from the teasing. Then, he stopped his kissing and went to suck on Tsuna's nipple, giving a small vacuum on one of it, before he then gave a playful nibble on it, sending pleasured ecstasy to Tsuna's brain..

"Or like that?" He went to the other nipple and then he delicately bit it, almost possessively. It was as if he was marking Tsuna with his teeth.

"N-No! Unnhh! Ahhhh!" Tsuna gasped in pleasure, with his expression was rather lewd. His lips were swollen and red, with trails of saliva down his chin, "No more teasing… I want your cock…" He shamelessly said.

It seemed whatever logic he had in his brain was gone out of the window. Well, sue him. He was horny as fuck. And Yamamoto playing with his nipples like this was just too much for him. He wanted the real thing for fuck's sake!

"Damn, you are so lewd, Tsuna. So, you want me to put my _big cock_ in you? You want me to fuck you real hard, huh? Is that why you're asking me to come here?" Yamamoto's voice was husky and dominant.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry I'm lewd! I just can't help it! Please just fuck me, Yamamoto-sama!" Tsuna threw his head to the back, panting, heavily breathing; his face looked really needy.

"Fuck... You're so hot, Tsuna. I want to just fuck you senseless," Yamamoto rolled over to the bed, he took one pillow and put it behind his head, "But right now, show me just how much you love my thick cock. Blow me."

He was now lying supine on top of Tsuna's bed, facing up, with his hands were put gently behind his head, exposing his sexy body even though he was still clothed. His legs were spread apart, posing suggestively as if he wanted Tsuna to just dive in between his legs and stuffed his face on his crotch, servicing him with the blowjob.

"I understand… I'll do everything for Yamamoto-sama…"

With that being said, as he gulped down the huge lump on his throat, Tsuna went to position himself in between Yamamoto's legs. Without waiting a further ado, with his eyes filled with lustful desire, Tsuna quickly removed Yamamoto's belt buckle, unbuttoned it with a frantic push. He then went to unbuttoned Yamamoto's pants, undoing him in the process, revealing a mouth-watering sight, Yamamoto's blue boxers that had wet patches from the precum and his thick cock under the thin sheathe.

Controlled by his needs, Tsuna grabbed the hem of Yamamoto's boxers and slid it down, leaving Yamamoto's erection off from its confinement. And there he could see it.

Yamamoto's cock was on his full glory. It was fully hard, standing proud with its head drizzling with thick glistening precum. It was cut. The length was probably around eight inches. It was thick and huge Tsuna even wondered how he was even able to put it all inside his mouth. Yamamoto's penis was veiny and engorged, the veins were his sensitive spot, Tsuna could even see it throbbing and twitching occasionally, dripping more liquid down from the slit.

Tsuna then looked wantonly at Yamamoto's eyes, confirming his consent. And not even waiting for any longer, Tsuna went to delve in, putting the mouth-watering cock all in his mouth. It was too big and it's pulsing inside his mouth. But despite all that, he was too horny to stop. He was blinded and controlled by his needs. Being a cockslut that he was for his boyfriend, Tsuna greedily sucked Yamamoto's erection, sloppily letting the precum and his saliva all over his mouth.

"Mmm… You're so good, Tsuna." Yamamoto moaned in pleasure, praising Tsuna in between, as his face looked contented.

Tsuna enthusiastically moved his head to the arousal's tip. He then sucked the tip gently and used his hand to play at the base of the shaft. After a few intense slurping, he pulled away from Yamamoto's cock, leaving a trail of his saliva from the tip to his lips. Tsuna was out of breath. He was breathing hard and panting.

"Your cock tastes so good…" Tsuna appreciatively said, in between his vigorous sucking, "It's bitter and a little bit salty. But… Your cock is so hot…" Tsuna looked up, slightly blushing, as he gratefully licked his boyfriend's cock, admiring it as if it was the most beautiful piece of meat in the world.

Just when they were busy doing this lewd business, they were all stopped by the sudden gasp coming from the door. It came from none other than Gokudera Hayato!

"W-What the— T-Tenth… W-What are you…" Gokudera was utterly shocked, before he then turned enraged, "Fucking baseball idiot! How could you corrupt Tenth, like that?"

"G-Gokudera-kun! N-No! It wasn't like that!" Tsuna looked surprised, "W-Why are you here?"

"Hahaha," Yamamoto gracefully laughed as he grabbed his cock daringly, showing it off to the feisty bomber, as if bragging that he was able to make Tsuna do all the lewd stuffs and Gokudera couldn't, "It is just as you think it is. Tsuna loves this cock, you see!"

"Y-You bastard!" Gokudera complained, growling his protest. Little that he knew, he was not red because he was angry. But it was because he was blushing.

Gokudera didn't want to admit it. He would rather die than have to submit to this idea. But he _wanted_ Yamamoto's cock. He always imagined Yamamoto's cock to be so huge and thick. He always imagined how Yamamoto's cock felt so hot and wet inside his mouth, how it smelt infuriatingly sexy, and how he couldn't resist wanting for Yamamoto's cum, splattered all over his mouth and face. And boy, it even looked better than his imagination.

But it didn't stop just that.

Another figure showed up from the window as he was sliding it open to the side. This time, it was actually, Hibari Kyoya!

"I know you're here, Herbivores. Whoever broke my room's window with that baseball, get ready. I'll bite you to death." Hibari walked in, jumped in from outside. It made Tsuna wonder honestly since it was the second floor.

"H-Hibari-san?! W-Why are you here?!" Tsuna answered in shock.

Hibari was sure in for a surprise. He looked taken aback for a moment, noticing what was happening on that room. But he quickly regained his composure.

"What is this, mating season?"

"Hahaha, I guess it kind of does look that way, right?" Yamamoto gracefully chuckled.

"Hn."

On his surprise, the infamous prefect suddenly walked closer towards Yamamoto, climbed onto the bed and positioned himself beside Tsuna. And without even saying anything, Hibari leaned his face close to Yamamoto's cock and started to give a few small suck on its head, giving a blowjob to him, sucking the thick precum, letting it play inside his mouth. It tasted good he thought.

"W-Whoa? Hibari? You? For real?" Yamamoto was stunned by the pleasure given from Hibari, he bucked his hips as he whimpered lewdly from the building sensation. It felt extremely good. How the hell the Cloud guardian was so good in blowjob?

"Be quiet, Yamamoto Takeshi and let me suck your cock to death." Hibari ignored his comment and proceeded to continue his work, licking the penis shaft eagerly.

"Hahaha, death? Really? I am not sure I want to die so soon!" He smiled playfully, enjoying the blissful feeling coming on each suck Hibari did.

Amidst all that, Tsuna and Gokudera looked rather puzzled, on what just happened.

"H-Hey… H-Hibari-san… I was doing that…" Tsuna protested nervously.

"And?" Hibari asked rhetorically with Yamamoto's cock stuck deep inside his throat.

"Yamamoto is my boyfriend…"

"And?" Again, Hibari ignored Tsuna. Too busy on devouring the nice treat in front of him.

"Umm… Uhh…"

"So what?" He pulled away, putting out Yamamoto's cock of his mouth, then he gave a small lick on its head, "Two is better than one. Are you seriously that selfish?"

"N-No… But… That wouldn't be fair to Gokudera-kun…"

"W-What? Tenth?!" What did Tsuna just say?

"Gokudera-kun, I know how you look at Yamamoto." Tsuna looked at Gokudera, his eyes filled troubled and guilty.

"No, Tenth. I must respectfully say that you're wrong."

"But you always cover it up by acting angry and hateful. It's because you don't want to hurt your feelings. Because you know Yamamoto loves me…" Tsuna mumbled as if he was thinking out loud.

"No, Tenth! You don't get it! I hate that person! I absolutely hate him!" Gokudera rejected valiantly.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. You don't have to lie to me. I am really sorry that Yamamoto chose me and I chose him too, but I want you to have a closure too. I care about you, you know." Tsuna gave a weak smile, "So, just this once?"

And with that being said, nothing held Gokudera back anymore as the free pass had been granted.

Yamamoto didn't know how it happened to this. As far as he concerned, he was only doing it with Tsuna. Now, why Hibari, Tsuna and Gokudera were leaning over his crotch, servicing him like a sex god? He couldn't even follow.

He could see Hibari was licking and sucking his big cock from the shaft, while Tsuna was licking the base, thoroughly exploring his balls too, while Gokudera was on the counter side of Hibari, doing exactly the same thing with his tongue, and sometimes, went to its head. The sensation was just too much for him, having three persons worshipping his cock in one time was just unbearable!

"Whoa, I mean I get it if it's Tsuna… Still surprised that Hibari is doing it to me too… But Gokudera? Just for real? This is really funny!" Yamamoto looked down, completely enjoying the view that his three friends were sucking and licking his cock eagerly.

"S-Shut up, you baseball idiot! Just cum already and finish!" Gokudera stated angrily as his blush started to taking over him. Yet even after saying that, he didn't stop with his work. He greedily sucked on Yamamoto's cock like there's no tomorrow.

"Umm… Yamamoto… Please tell us beforehand if you're going to cum…" Tsuna shied away as he moved up, swapping his head post with Hibari, and put all of Yamamoto's cock inside his mouth.

"Hahaha! Okay, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled eagerly, "And Hibari, stop licking my balls! It tickles!"

"I do what I want, when I want it." Hibari was now sucking on Yamamoto's balls, giving a deep vacuum as he tried putting it in his mouth.

The effect was very positive. Yamamoto's erection was getting bigger than before and it's hard like a wood. The shaft was wet, mostly because of Tsuna's and Gokudera's saliva. His balls felt tingly and wet, thanks to Hibari's handy mouth-work. The veiny cock was also throbbing frantically. The head was shaded slightly darker than before due to the blood rushing in it. His precum was drizzling plentyon his cock, feeling aroused.

Determined and persistent, Tsuna went to put Yamamoto's big cock all the way down his throat. He went to push it inside his mouth, further in, deeper down his throat.

"Is… dis… good…?" Tsuna said nervously with Yamamoto's cock buried deep inside his throat. It felt weird; it's like swallowing something but never ended. His throat felt stiff and exerted.

"Ahh! Tsuna! So good!" Yamamoto moaned out loud as he felt the intense heat covering his erection.

He tried to put it in slowly, as deeper as he could.

"Don't ignore me." Hibari complained coldly as he intensified his suck on the base of Yamamoto's balls.

"Mmm! Hibari, you're good too!" He praised the skylark happily.

"I'm not gonna lose too!" Gokudera went to swap place with Tsuna. Now Tsuna was doing the licking with Hibari. Because Gokudera wanted to try to deep-throat Yamamoto's cock all in one go.

Gokudera was relentless, rough around the edge but it was still good. He took it too fast though because of his competitiveness. He could feel the tip of Yamamoto's cock hitting the back of his throat. And he gagged.

"Hahaha! C'mon, Gokudera. You can do better than that!" Yamamoto laughed jokingly.

"I'm trying, you idiot! It's not my fault! Your cock is just too big!" He felt slightly embarrassed. Maybe he shouldn't have put it like that,

After a moment passed by, with Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari kept swapping places, and competed on who could pleasure Yamamoto the most. The Rain guardian knew he was nearing his limit and was in the verge of climaxing. How could he not? His cock was ravished by three people at the same time! That was just too much for him.

He could feel the pleasure was tensed up, right above his crotch. His stomach felt tense. His back was arched down as his muscle tightened. His cock was blatantly throbbing and pulsing, drenched by everyone's saliva.

Yamamoto knew he was going to reach his climax!

"Fuck! I'm coming! I'm really coming! Ahh!" Yamamoto arched his back, writhing out his face in overloading pleasure, as he reached his intense orgasm and climaxed.

Splurt. Splurt. Splurt.

Like a surging rain, Yamamoto splattered all of his seed inside Tsuna's mouth, all over Gokudera's face, and inside Hibari's needy mouth who all previously opened their mouth wantonly needy, waiting to taste Yamamoto's thick cum.

"Fuck… I can't stop coming!" Yamamoto gritted his teeth in pleasure, releasing his frustrations all over the place.

Yamamoto ejaculated so hard, gushing out his semen all over Tsuna, Hibari and Gokudera, dirtying then, marking them inferior, as a sign of a true alpha. It felt hot and sticky inside their mouth. And it didn't stop there. Just when Yamamoto had finished his release, Hibari went to give a small appreciative suck on its head, greedily suck the left over cum in it. It made Yamamoto to hiss in pain and pull his body away.

"So sensitive after you come, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Hibari smirked depreciatingly as he went to wipe the cum on his face with his hand and proceeded to lick it clean daringly in front of Yamamoto.

"You're gonna regret that, Hibari!" Yamamoto grinned out, accepting the challenge.

"You are not finished yet, aren't you? I haven't come yet." The skylark stated matter-of-factly, with a small grin formed at the side of his cheeks.

"You stupid pervert! You already came all this much and you're still hard?!" Gokudera complained angrily as he was also finished cleaning Yamamoto's cum on his face.

"Mmm, hmm. Why? You want it inside your ass, Gokudera?" Yamamoto said teasingly.

"The fuck I would want that for? Fuck you!" The bomber blushed red.

"Fuck me? Hop on my dick then." Yamamoto daringly taunted his rival.

"Umm… Can I do that instead? I'm still hard." Tsuna blushed shyly, announcing himself in.

— **To Be Continued—**


End file.
